scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Black Knight (What a Night for a Knight)
:This article is about the character from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . For other uses, see Black Knight (disambiguation).'' : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Black Knight was the disguise of Mr. Wickles, used to scare visitors away from the County Museum during his art forgery scheme. Physical appearance A traditional English large, black, suit of armour with red feathers on its helmet. While believed to be empty, it had yellow eyes glowing from within its visor. Personality The Black Knight sought to terrorize anyone it encountered. Powers and abilities It only comes alive on nights when the Moon is full. He was also pretty strong and very agile, considering suits of armor can greatly reduce a person's mobility and speed, for example. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] Shaggy and Scooby-Doo found an abandoned truck with a mysterious suit of armor inside and contacted Fred, Daphne, and Velma for help. The gang determined that the armor had been in the care of a Professor Hyde White and was being transported to the County Museum. After taking the truck and the armor to the museum, they learned that the armor was that of the legendary Black Knight and was supposedly haunted by his ghost. Mr. Wickles, the museum curator, was concerned that the legends of the Black Knight were true and that Hyde White was its latest victim. After investigating, the gang trapped the Knight and revealed that it was Mr. Wickles, who was using the disguise to scare people away while he swapped the museum's paintings with forgeries and selling the real paintings for profit. : , season 1, episode 1. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) The gang's exploits in solving the case had been put into a newspaper, which Shaggy found while rummaging through boxes in his garage.SDWAY (DC Comics): Tiki Taboo Trouble, issue 48. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' The gang had apparently been given it as a keepsake, but when they were forbade to pursue anymore mysteries after nabbing the wrong guy, this necessitated to remove all trace of their past mysteries, which included having a garage sale of selling off the Black Knight suit along with other mementos. , direct-to-video film 29. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 101. (no lines) * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #1(a). What a Night for a Knight (no lines) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #48(a). Tiki Taboo Trouble (photograph) * DTV29. (statue) Notes/trivia * By default, the Black Knight was the first monster in Scooby history. In DC Comics' Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? story Tiki Taboo Trouble, it was retconned as the first case of Mystery Inc., as it was for continuity. * In a crossover in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, the costume is seen along with those of other classic Scooby-Doo villains. * It is in the comic-book style opening credits of the DTV . References }} Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) monsters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains